DRW Mistertrouble189/The Fortune City Disaster
The Fortune City Disaster A disaster has occured in Fortune City, Nevada, a entertainment resort of gambling and never-ending partying. The city is made up of casinos, hotels, shops, restaurants, the Arena, where Terror is Reality takes place, and plenty of other attractions that bring in thousands of people every day. The outbreak occurred a few hours after midnight on September 25, just as a Terror is Reality show was ongoing. Someone, attempting to pose as Chuck Greene, detonated explosives that blew up the cages of the zombies, releasing them into the stadium, lobby, and other parts of the Arena. With chaos and panic everywhere, spectators and employees, men and women, young and old, were being attacked, bitten, killed, and reanimated into zombies. As the number of zombies quickly increased, the Arena over flowed and zombies poured into the streets of Fortune City, with infected civilians who have previously escaped now turning into zombies as well. Soon, within a matter of hours, the entire population, who wasn't able to escape via the city's gates, was either killed, zombified, or sent into hiding. The Fortune City Emergency Shelter was opened for any survivors, in which only a dozen made it in, and the rescue effort was initiated, set to arrive three days later to extract survivors from the emergency bunker and begin the extermination of the city's infected. Chuck Greene was blamed for the outbreak and he spent his remaining time finding evidence to clear his name as well as the truth behind the outbreak. While traveling through the city, he has helped evacuate dozens of survivors to the emergency shelter while being forced to kill several people who have gone crazy, in order to save the lives of other survivors. Turns out that Terror is Reality producer, Tyrone King was involved in the outbreak and was seen looting the city's casinos with his mercenaries. The robberies of the casino vaults were stopped and the mercenaries defeated, Chuck was able to apprehend Tyrone and take him into custody, in addition to defeating his twin bodyguards and rescuing news reporter Rebecca Chang. From there on, Chuck and the survivors awaited rescue in the safe house, with the one responsible for the outbreak in custody. However, the Phenotrans oeprations being conducted in the city purposely interfered with the rescue effort, wiping out nearly the entire military squadron. With the rescue effort failed, a second effort was called off as false sources confirmed there were no survivors in the emergency bunker. After Chuck and reporter Rebecca Chang were able to discover the truth behind the outbreak, Phenotrans agent and shelter security officer Raymond Sullivan executed Rebecca before she could call for help. He then escaped, but was tracked down to the Yucatan Casino rooftop and killed, though Chuck's evidence was lost, allowing Chuck to radio for help from the Channel 6 News Station, which sent a fleet of helicopters to extract a total of 76 survivors who managed to find refuge in the Safe House. However, a 77th survivor, Chuck Greene, was left behind as a zombified Tyrone King attacked him in the rooftop elevator, according to Stacey Forsythe who fled on the last helicopter with Chuck's daughter. Chuck's fate was initially unknown and the worst was assumed, but turns out he was rescued by reporter Frank West, who arrived in the city to rendezvous with Rebecca Chang, in which the two men proceeded to flee the city and track down the perpetrators responsible for the city's demise. Background Info *'Location:' Fortune City :*'State:' Nevada :*'Country:' United States :*'Background Info:' Fortune City is a large luxurious resort/attraction that took the place of Las Vegas, which was destroyed several years ago. Originally built in 1992, the city serves as a large entertainment resort/playground for vacationers, gamblers and thrill-seekers. The city is filled with many hotels, casinos, shops, theaters and other attractions for everyone. This sin city is most famous for its Terror is Reality show hosted at the city's arena. *'Population:' Estimated 100,000 *'Size:' Large Resort *'Setting:' Desert *'Industry:' Entertainment, Tourism, Commercial *'Main Attraction:' Fortune City Arena and various casinos *'Transportation:' One main entrance into the city consisting of three gates, helipads on casino/hotel/emergency bunker rooftops *'Law Enforcement:' Sheriff's department, in addition to private security forces :*'Crime Rate:' Medium-High A Survivor's Account Stacey Forsythe = __NOEDITSECTION__ Stacey Forsythe is a zombie-rights activist who survived the disaster at Fortune City, Nevada. She was in the city at the time of the outbreak and found herself trying to survive the undead nightmare. She was one of the last survivors to be evacuated from the city. Receiving care at the Channel 6 News Station, she agreed to describe the initial chaos that engulfed the city. This is her story... I had travelled to Fortune City with a team of CURE members to put on several demonstrations in protest of the Terror is Reality game show. On the day of September 24, we held a rally outside the Arena and were interviewed by a news station. We got some good publicity and some support, and ridicule, from passerby. Later that night, my group and I were enjoying a meal at Juggz Bar & Grill when around 2 in the morning, we heard explosions from the Arena. Everyone at the restaurant ran outside and looked down the street. There were fires, smoke, and scores of people streaming out of the Arena, screaming. The situation went from bad to worse as zombies began filling the streets and attacking every living person on sight. Thats when the rest of the strip went into panic. My group, along with the restaurant staff and patrons, fled the bar along with everyone else on the strip. But it was so quick, more and more zombies filled the streets and starting killing others, some turning into zombies themselves. I'm pretty sure my group is dead...Charlie, Cherry, McKenzie, Michelle...dead. From there on, I knew that the city was going to be doomed. Out the corner of my eye, I see a security officer head down an alley which had a sign at the entrance of the alley, he was heading to the safe house. I start sprinting towards the alley. Dodging zombies, I started screaming loudly "Everyone, get to the safe house! Hurry! Run!". I was able to attract the attention of several people as they followed me down the steps into the corridor leading the shelter. I took a quick look back and saw three men running down the steps after us, one in green, another in plaid and a third wearing a Proxy t-shirt, but they were tackled to the ground by zombies and killed. The security guard carrying an injured woman with us put her down and went back to try and help the men, but the zombies overpowered him. A blonde woman running with us tripped in her stilettos and stumbled against the injured girl, knocking them both to the ground as a couple of zombies grabbed ahold of two women. Their screams stopped one of the men, a contestant from Terror is Reality, and he was able to kick the zombie off of the blonde lady and help her up, but it was too late for the other woman as she was brutally killed. We fled through the corridor as the dying woman's screams echoed and we get into a large room just in time and activated the doors to close. Catching my breath, I take a look at the four others had made it inside with me. They included a hysterical man in a green polo, a guy in his towel, the contestant, and the woman, dressed in a Playboy Bunny outfit. The interior doors open up and the security officer, who I saw earlier, introduced himself as Sullivan and proceeded to screen the five of us before letting us in the shelter. He was ready to seal the doors for good when I pleaded that he reopen the exterior doors, to allow any more possible survivors in, and that it hadn't been ten minutes and there could be more people. He reluctantly agreed and opened the outer doors as the interior doors were shut. He then turned to the rest of us and told us that rescue would arrive in three days and told us to "hang in there"... |-| Chuck Greene = __NOEDITSECTION__ Chuck Greene is a Terror is Reality contestant who survived the disaster at Fortune City, Nevada. He was in the city at the time of the outbreak and found himself trying to survive the undead nightmare while protecting his daughter, Katey. He was one of the last survivors to be evacuated from the city, but he was left behind after being attacked by zombies, though he was later rescued. This is his story... Hell opened up and swallowed Fortune City on the night of September 25...I was heading to get my daughter when the explosion knocked me out. I woke up to find people running and hollerin' in the backstage area. This one guy turns right before my eyes and starts munching on an unlucky spectator. I get out of the stalled elevator and run for the green room, passing by half a dozen survivors, some trapped behind closed gates, who are being killed. I get in the green room to find her babysitter dead and Katey hiding in the closet. I grab her, and hightail out of the Arena, witnessing nine more people killed, with bodies and zombies everywhere. As I get outside, I find that the entire strip has been filled with zombies...a man and his wife are torn apart and killed...another man loses his girlfriend to the zombies. Fires have ignited and sirens are wailing. I waste no time and get to the Safe House as directed by an armed survivor. Inside the containment room of the Safe House is the armed survivor, the guy who lost his girlfriend, a woman named Chrystal and another woman, Tamara. Finally, the doors opened and the reserve officer let us in, but not before showing concern about Katey's bite wound. I was able to persuade him that I had Zombrex, when in fact I didn't. Luckily, one of the girls in the bunker, Stacey Forsythe, knew a place where I could get some. Equipped with a map and the transceiver, I ventured into the Royal Flush mall through the vents. In the mall, it was already overrun. I made my way to the pharmacy where I saw a couple people inside. "Survivors!" I thought to myself, but I realized that they were armed looters, terrorizing the pharmacist, a young lady named Denyce Calloway. I was forced to kill the trio in order to save my life, as well as Denyce's. I am able to find some Zombrex and bring the woman back with me to the Safe House. I administer Zombrex to Katey and everything seems good for a few hours. That is until the news report that's framing me! With no where to start, I head out to the hotel to find the news reporter who made that report. Before I get there, I find an angry woman who was abandoned by her husband. I managed to reunite them and bring them to the bunker. When I get to the hotel, it is seemingly empty until she appears out of no where and kills a zombie girl that was about to attack me. We exchange a few words before she agrees to take me to the office where the tapes that framed me originated. After traveling through the unfinished South Plaza mall, we get to the security office in the Arena to find everything smashed, and the two guards on duty murdered. With the trail gone cold, I get a call from Stacey, who's saying Sullivan is threatening to kick out my little girl. I get back to the bunker and Sullivan explains that he thinks I'm responsible for the outbreak because he saw the TV report. That's when he explains that I have three days to clear my name before the military arrives. With no other lead, I decide to explore the city, look for any more survivors with the help of Stacey. With no where to continue from, I decide to explore the undead city in hopes of finding survivors...I decided to head to the Yucatan, at the far end of the city. Fortunately, I see a man inside and call out to him, but he runs away and soon after, I am knocked unconscious. Turns out the tiger's caretaker knocked me out in an attempt to feed me to his tiger. I was able to calm him down a little until something I said set him off and I was forced to kill him as he was shooting me! Once the tiger guy was dead, I was able to tame the tiger and bring her back, in addition to the guy I saw earlier, Lenny. As I'm about to leave the casino, I get a call about two men fighting zombies in a knives store in the mall next door. So we head over and manage to rescue the two guys, Kenneth and Jack. With the four survivors in tow, I escort them to the Safe House, in which they are all screened and free to reside in the bunker. Back out in the open, I get a few more calls about scattered survivors. Responding to these calls, I recruit two disgruntled casino employees, Brittany and Stuart, a drunken dancer, Kristin, a couple, Chad Elchart and his wife Doris, and an elderly woman named Esther. These six survivors are brought back alive to the shelter, and I head out once more to grab four guys dressed in weird costumes seen hiding out in the South Plaza. It took some convincing that there were "hot" women at the shelter (Hey I mean Stacey and Lulu are kinda cute...) and they finally came. As I was heading to save two people trapped in a burning dressing room, I encounter Leon, that jerk contestant. He snapped. He killed an innocent man in front of me and wanted to "battle" me. So be it, I gave Leon a beating and he died as his bike blew up. With the couple from the Arena with me, I cut through the Americana Casino to check the men's bathroom after Stacey told me she saw some people inside. Turns out, it was a CURE guy who also snapped, who was trying to infect this girl. Forced to kill the guy, I save the girl and bring the three people back to the shelter where they are screen and admitted inside. It's around 7 in the evening when Stacey sees on the monitors some people suspiciously moving stuff around in the Underground...Once again, I set off to see what they're up to...Arriving to the Underground, I find Tyrone King and his goons moving equipment on a train. I confront them and they immediately attack and try to escape. After being forced to kill a dozen or so mercenaries, I finally catch up to TK and try to bring him custody, but he shoots at me and is able to escape. With the trail on TK dead, I respond to Stacey's calls of a few other survivors being spotted, including a paramedic trying to help a man and a chef. I am able to save the paramedic but his patient did not make it...As for the chef, turns out he was psycho and was going to kill some poor woman. I had to defeat him to save the girl, and actually found her friend in the food court, so I brought him back as well. Later that night, I got two construction workers from the South Plaza back to the safe house, had to carry one of them. An hour later, I had to convince three British rock band members to follow me and that the audience was actually a zombie horde! Jeez! People are so stupid. Anyway, I managed to save all three of them. List of Survivors While thousands were killed in the outbreak, a handful of people survived the initial outbreak. The following is an official list of survivors. Those are in green are currently alive and escaped while those in red are unfortunate victims of psychopaths, zombies or other causes after surviving the initial outbreak. The gathered list of survivors has been generated from eyewitness accounts, Rebecca Chang's videocamera, and the closed circuit cameras that were set all throughout the city and broadcasted in the city's emergency bunker, where survivor Stacey Forsythe kept watch for others who would then be approached and attempted to be brought to the Safe House. Four days after the outbreak, and one day after the first failed rescue attempt, a second rescue consisting a fleet of media helicopters, came and extracted more than 70 survivors from the emergency bunker, after survivor Chuck Greene was able to contact Channel 6 Action News requesting for help. They were all flown to a secure location where they were treated, processed, and debriefed after giving statements on their experiences during the outbreak. ;Unnamed Victims :Aside from the thousands of people that perished in the outbreak, a small list of unidentified victims has been compiled, including a number of employees and spectators who were seen fleeing from the chaos in the Fortune City Arena, though all were killed in the stadium before they could escape to safety. Also included are unidentified Phenotrans mercenaries, bodyguards of Tyrone King, looters, and the military rescue soldiers. File:Dead rising royce bust.png|Man killed by zombies in Fortune Park on evening of first day File:Dead rising hangman 3 bust.png|Captured and hanged by Seymour Redding in South Plaza File:Dead rising hangman 1 bust.png|Captured and hanged by Seymour Redding in South Plaza File:Dead rising hangman 2 bust.png|Captured and hanged by Seymour Redding in South Plaza File:Dead rising zombie bride bust.png|Woman captured and killed by Randy Tugman after forced wedding, reanimated as zombie and killed Randy File:Dead rising royce bust.png|Seen fleeing the backstage area File:Dead rising erica bust.png|Seen fleeing the backstage area File:Dead rising lenny bust.png|Seen fleeing the backstage area File:Dead rising jared bust.png|Seen fleeing the backstage area File:Dead rising erica bust.png|Bumps into an infected man while fleeing File:Dead rising royce bust.png|Bumps into an infected man while fleeing File:Dead rising noah bust.png|Attacked and killed by a zombie File:Dead rising andy bust.png|Attacked and killed by a zombie File:Dead rising royce bust.png|Attacked and killed by the infected man who turned into a zombie File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead in front of backstage elevator File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead near Alice in the backstage area File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead near Drake in the backstage area File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead in the hallway in the Arena near Dean File:Dead rising Tim Duggan dean corpse attractor.png|Found dead in hallway in the Arena File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead in upper level of lobby File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead in upper level of lobby File:Dead rising kerri bust.png|Found dead in upper level of lobby''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' only File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead upper level of lobby File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead at bottom of stairs in lobby File:Dead rising kerri bust.png|Found dead at bottom of stairs in lobby File:Dead rising svr barra corpse attractor 2.png|Found dead outside the Arena File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead outside the Arena near Luke File:Dead rising tir employee bust.png|Found dead outside the Arena near Leah File:Dead rising mercenary orange bust.png|Thirty-five (35) mercenaries in orange jumpsuits, gas masks, and rifles, were hired by Tyrone King to help transport equipment used for the casino vault robberies. A number of them were killed while the train in the underground was in transport, and more were killed while the casinos were being robbed. File:Dead rising mercenary blue bust.png|Four (4) mercenaries in blue jumpsuits, gas masks, and rifles, were hired by Phenotrans to guard their underground laboratory as the queens were being harvested. The guards are all killed when Chuck infiltrates the laboratory. File:Dead rising mercenary black bust.png|Five (5) of Tyrone King's bodyguards were assigned to prevent anyone from reaching TK on the rooftop helipad. The bodyguards were killed by Chuck Greene as they opened fire on him in the lobby of the Fortune City Hotel. File:Dead rising looter bust.png|Thirty-four (34) young men in small gangs were involved in looting of stores and robbing survivors. Many were encountered wielding weapons and appeared as aggressive. Thirty-four were killed by Chuck Greene and other survivors in acts of self-defense. File:Dead rising soldier bust.png|Several dozen soldiers of the military rescue squad were dispatched to Fortune City to kill zombies and rescue survivors from the emergency shelter. However, the majority of the soldiers were killed when the gas mutated much of the zombies. Several soldiers reanimated into zombies themselves. Of the survivors listed above: *ESCAPED: 78 *DEAD: 185 (not including the casualties from the failed military rescue as well as the thousands of tourists and workers who died in the outbreak) Aftermath Due to the large amount of people inside Fortune City at the time of the outbreak, especially thousands packed into the Arena during the live Terror is Reality show, the outbreak was effective in terms of infecting and killing much of the population, reanimating many into zombies. Officials estimate as many as 100,000 people may have been in Fortune City at the time. With the explosions and mass panic emerging from the Arena, chaos developed in the streets and it sent the tourists into a panic as many fled to find safety in the casinos, hotels, and malls, believing the situation would be quickly contained. However, with scores of bitten and infected people attempting to flee from the zombies, mixing into the crowds of the uninfected and the lack of available Zombrex on-hand, they turned, quickly turning onto fleeing tourists. With the virus spreading to every corner of the city, the entire city went dark within a couple of hours, killing an possibly 100,000 people. The city's gates were automatically locked as a precaution to avoid the infection from reaching outside the city walls. Though an exact number is unknown, especially as many died afterwards in the mass chaos, officials estimated at least 100 survivors managed to stay alive though some were later killed by zombies, as others snapped and turned on fellow survivors (and in some cases, killing them). Terror is Reality contestant Chuck Greene, CURE activist Stacey Forsythe, and news reporter Rebecca Chang were able to uncover a portion of the truth behind the Fortune City disaster thanks to their investigative work. Unfortunately, just as the survivors were about to radio for rescue, Rebecca was shot in the head by Raymond Sullivan, an undercover Phenotrans agent posing as a security officer who then proceeded to steal the evidence and attempt to escape the city. However, he was defeated and suffered a gruesome death, though the evidence was destroyed. From the rooftop of the Yucatan Casino, Chuck was able to radio Rebecca's office for help. The Channel 6 News Station sent a fleet of helicopters and extracted a total of 76 survivors from the emergency bunker, while Chuck Greene was left behind after being attacked by zombies, including the undead Tyrone King (though later he was able to escape unharmed with photographer Frank West, who rescued him from the zombies). With the entire population of the city now undead and the known survivors evacuated, in addition to the failed military containment due to the gas, the city was eventually fire bombed to destroy the zombies and the source of the gas. There were no signs of life (other survivors) after the emergency shelter evacuation and prior to the firebombing. The remains of the city remain off limits to all, with its fate left uncertain to the future.